


That Damn Dress

by FandomFlail



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blue and Black Dress, M/M, Natasha is a little shit, White and Gold Dress, and I love her for it, dress meme, unsuccessful attempts at your mom jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFlail/pseuds/FandomFlail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dress causes controversy between Steve and Bucky. Also, Natasha is a troll. </p>
<p>If you haven't seen this dress picture flying around, you are missing out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Damn Dress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XFactorGlory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFactorGlory/gifts), [bitterwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterwolf/gifts).



*ting ting*

Steve pulls his phone from his back pocket, typing in his access code.

*buzz buzz*

Across the room a metal hand reaches over to the coffee table from under a pile of blankets. Steve’s lips soften into a smile. He looks down at his phone, and wonders what this is about.

"Hey Steve,” Bucky says, sitting up on the couch. “Did Natasha send you a picture of a white and gold dress?”

Steve walks over with a spring in his step, like he does any time Bucky is awake and seeking out his company.

“No, but she did send me a picture of a blue and black dress.”

He lightly tosses the phone in his hand and catches it, because as Tony would say, he has no goddamn respect for the wonders of portable technology. Bucky moves over to make room for Steve, moving blankets around until there’s a nice hollow for him.

“Does she want us to pick for her or what, ‘cause you ain’t exactly the fashion police.” Bucky’s metal fingers are fiddling with one of the many Captain America themed blankets currently around them, and Steve is too busy finding that adorable to be upset at the dig at his fashion sense, “Also, why send us each one picture of a different dress?”

“I don’t know Buck,” Steve leans over to look at Bucky’s phone, “maybe she figured we’d be toge- wait she sent you the blue and black dress too!”

Bucky turns to Steve, one eyebrow making it’s way up higher than the other. Bucky angles both phones so he can compare the pictures. He takes a deep breath and speaks very slowly while engaging in intense eye contact, “These are both white and gold dresses. Steve, these are the same picture, and they are both white and gold. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Buck, they’re blue and black dresses.”

Bucky’s eyes start to take on the grey tone that signals irritation and the urge to maim whoever’s closest.

“No they ain’t.”

“Uh, yes they are Bucky,” Steve gets up and starts to pace, “they totally are. They’re clearly blue and black, do we need to go get your eyes checked?”

Bucky shoves the blankets off and stands up, so he’s on even ground with Steve.

“I’m a fuckin’ super soldier Steve, there’s nothing wrong with these eyes!”

Steve turns around and points at himself emphatically, “Yeah? Well, I’m Captain Fucking America, so it’s not me that’s wrong!”

Bucky plants his hands on his hips, and Steve has this horrible visceral flashback to Mr. Barnes Sr.

“Yeah well who was color blind until they were 21, huh? If anyone has messed up eyeballs it’s you!”

Steve clenches his hands into fists, “Yeah well your ma…” he pauses and struggles for a moment before finishing with, “your ma was a nice lady!”

Bucky presses his lips together to keep a smile back, and after a long moment of silence counters with, “Well, so was your ma!”

Steve cracks a smile, “Yeah well...well your eyes are pretty, and you smell nice!”

In the next moment Steve finds himself pushed against a wall, his laughter being smothered by Bucky’s insistent and very effective lips. Bucky’s thigh is nudging between his knees, pushing his legs open, and that’s when a soft chime rings through the room followed by Tony’s voice over the comms.

“Did Natasha send you two a picture of a white and gold dress?”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, some people see that dress as white and gold and others as blue and black. 
> 
> Here's a link that explains why: http://www.reddit.com/r/explainlikeimfive/comments/2xaprc/eli5why_does_this_dress_appear_whitegold_to_some/coyhzr8
> 
> Don't suffer like my friends and I did.


End file.
